Merlin's christmas promise
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin promises Arthur that he will not go mad with christmas decorations this year. And Merlin always keeps his promises. Doesn't he? My first Arthur/Merlin story. Please R&R. Rated T to be on the safe side. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

__

_I don't own Merlin (sadly) _

_This is something that popped in to my head as christmas is just under six weeks away._

_Just two chapters. Please let me know what you think. This is not only my first Arthur/Merlin story but it's also my first malexmale story. And I'm a bit nervous._

* * *

Arthur got into bed after brushing his teeth and pulled the covers right up. Even though it was the middle of Decmber and there was snow on the ground outside, Arthur couldn't sleep in pajamas. He always felt more comfy sleeping in his boxer shorts. Except when it was summer and the nights were hot, then he slept in the nude.

Even though it was freezing outside, the cold he felt from sleeping in just his boxer shorts he didn't mind so much as he had his own personal hot water bottle, so to speak. And here it is now. Arthur thought, smiling as he felt Merlin's arm slide across his stomach as Merlin moved closer to rest his head on his chest. "I'm soory Merlin. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was waiting for you." Arthur chuckled and kissed the top of Merlin's head.

Merlin lifted his head up to look at Arthur and leaned in for a proper kiss with his upper body laying on top of Arthur's whilst their legs wrapped around each other. When Arthur felt Merlin's hand drifting downwards he broke the kiss. "Not tonight." Arthur chuckled at the pout that Merlin gave. "I've got to be up in six hours."

"So have I."

"Yes Merlin. But I'm getting up to do an eleven hour shift at work. You are not."

"I know."

"Why do you want to get up with me for anyway? I'd have thought that since you finshed work two days ago for the christmas holidays, you'd want lie ins."

"No. I still want to get up with you. I don't think it's fair me lazing in bed whilst you're at work. Besides, tomorrow is your last day until next year. We can enjoy lie ins together then."

Arthur lifted his head up and kissed Merlin again and wrapped his arms around him as he rolled them over so he was on top. This time, it was Merlin's turn to break the kiss when he felt Arthur's hand wonder downwards. "I thought you said that you've got to be up in six hours?"

"I do. But it's like you said. Tomorrow is my last day until next year. I'll have plenty of time to catch up on sleep." he said as he slowly started to remove Merlin's boxer shorts.

* * *

The next morning Merlin was sat at the kitchen table reading yesterdays paper when Arthur came rushing into the kitchen and took the piece of toast off Merlin's plate that Merlin was about to pick up. "Eh."

"Sorry babe." Arthur said as he took a bite. "But you can make some more when I'm gone, I haven't got to time to stand and make some." Arthur bent down and kissed Merlin bye. Arthur pulled back and couldn't help but smile at the fact that the crumbs he had around his mouth from the toast, were now around Merlin's.

"Um, Arthur. I just thought that I'd tell you that I'm going shopping today."

"I thought that you did the food shopping when you finished work."

"I did. This isn't food shopping."

"What is it then?"

"This is to do with christmas."

"I thought that we were going to do our christmas shopping together at the weekend.

"We are. I'm going out to buy decorations so I can put them up."

Arthur who was putting his thick coat on whilst listening stopped and turned to face Merlin.

"You are not to go mad."

"Arthur. You know me."

"Yes Merlin. I do, that's why I'm telling you not to go mad. I mean it Merlin. We'll have a tree with some lights on it, with a bit of tinsel and a few baubles."

"Ok."

"I mean it Merlin. Promise me."

Merlin walked up to Arthur and helped him put his coat on and fastened it for him then put his hands on Arthur's face and kissed him before looking into his eyes. "I promise you Arthur. All I will put up is a tree with some lights on it with a bit of tinsel and a few baubles."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin. "Alright Merlin. I'll see you at six." Arthur Kissed him one last time before leaving.

As soon as he left. Merlin took his phone out of his pocket and and rang on of his friends. He heard it ring a couple of times before heard someone answer. _"Hello?"_

"Hello Lancelot. Did I wake you?"

_"It's alright Merlin. What's up?"_

"Are you doing anything today?"

_"No. Why?"_

"I need your help."

_"What with?"_

"Christmas decortaions."

Lancelot laughed. _"You're as bad as Gwen. She had me putting ours up yesterday."_

"Yeah, well. I promised Arthur that all I would put up is a tree with lights, a bit of tinsel and a few baubles. But I never mentioned your name."

Lancelot laughed again. _"Alright Merlin. I'll help you. I'll be round in about an hour. And because Gwen loves putting decorations up so much, I'll bring her as well."_

Merlin smiled. "Thanks Lancelot."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think._

_Chapter two will be up within four days._

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Merlin. (sadly)_

_Thank you to those who have reviewed, and to those who have made this their favorite story, and also to those who have put this on story alert. I was nervous about this story with it being my first malexmale story. But now I feel better. THANK YOU ALL :)_

_Enjoy the second and last chapter._

* * *

Merlin had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Lancelot and Gwen stood there. Lancelot looked tired and Gwen looked excited. "I'm sorry for waking you Lancelot." Merlin said, noticing Lancelot's tiredness. "Oh don't mind him Merlin. He just looks like that because he is to spend all day putting decorations up."

"I did it all yesterday though."

"But Merlin needs our help so he can suprise Arthur when he finishes work." Gwen said as she and Lancelot made their way inside.

"Shock him more like." Lancelot said, closing the door behind him. "Arthur thinks he coming home to just a tree with some lights, tinsel and baubles on. He promised him that's all he will do."

"And that's all he will do. Me and you can do the rest, that way he's not breaking his promise to Arthur."

Lancelot shook his head. "You're both as bad as each other. Lets get going. Sooner we buy the stuff, the sooner we can put it up."

Merlin put his thick coat on along with his scarf and gloves when he noticed for the first time what Gwen was wearing. "Aren't you cold?" he asked.

Gwen looked down at her knee length skirt that had a bit of a flare to it. "No. I'm wearing my knee high boots." she said, lifting her leg up to show Merlin. "Lancelot bought them me for christmas."

Merlin frowned. "Why are you wearing them now then if they're for christmas?"

"Because she threatened me with no sex until next year unless I give them her now."

Merlin laughed as they all made their way out of the house and towards Lancelot's car.

* * *

Gwen made Lancelot push the trolley whilst her and Merlin filled it with singing santas, dancing snowmen, musical reindeers, lights and 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' signs. "Are you sure you want all of this Merlin?" Lancelot asked as he struggled to turn the very heavy trolley around a corner to go to the till.

"Yes. It was just me and my mum when I was growing up. The most we could have was a tree and a few lights. And that's because our neighbour gave us hers because she was buying new. I finally have enough money to deorate the house how I want."

Lancelot smiled. "What are we waiting for then?" he said as he lifted a heavy box from the trolley and put it on the conveyer belt. Lancelot looked around. "Where's Gwen?"

"I'm here. I went to get another trolley so we can put the stuff that's been scanned in here whilst the other stuff is still going through." Gwen said, appearring at the other end of the till.

Lancelot looked into the trolley and got all the heavy stuff out before moving down to Gwen. "All the heavy stuff is out now, go and help Merlin empty the trolley. I don't want you lifting anything heavy."

Gwen made her way up to Merlin who looked at her whilst emptying the trolley. "I thought you said that you wasn't going to tell Lancelot you were pregnant until you were sure."

"I wasn't."

"Then how does he know?"

"I didn't until you just said." Gwen and Merlin looked up to see Lancelot smiling and laughed.

* * *

Back at Merlin and Arthur's house. Gwen, Lancelot and Merlin were sat sorting the decorations out. "Right then Lancelot, I've drawn a rough sketch of the garden and put on here where things should go." Gwen said showing him and Merlin her drawing. "It's not even our garden Guinevere, don't you think Merlin should get a say in this?"

Gwen looked at Merlin who smiled. "You go ahead Gwen. Arthur doesn't get a say in where the decorations are going so why should I."

Gwen beamed. "Thank you Merlin." she gave Lancelot the paper. "Get to work." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes dear." Lancelot picked most of the decorations up and carried them outside.

"Right then Merlin, whilst we were putting these in the trolley I thought where they could go and how they could look, so, I'll get started upstairs and make my way down."

* * *

A couple of hours later Gwen came into the living room and saw Merlin decorating the tree. "Are you still doing that Merlin?"

"Yeah. I must have started over at least ten times. I want it to be perfect."

Gwen smiled at his determination and started to decorate the front window. After a while she heard a tapping on the window. She looked down from where she was standing on a chair and saw Lancelot outside putting something up in front of the window. "Lovely view from where I'm kneeling." he said and started to laugh when he saw Gwen blush.

When all was finished, outside and in. Gwen took Merlin to one side. "Merlin, you know as well as I do that there is a very big chance that Arthur will flip his lid when he finds out."

When Merlin nodded, Gwen continued. "So, here's something that I suggest you do to get your own way in the end."

* * *

Merlin was sat in the kitchen at the table, drumming his fingers as he waited for Arthur to walk through the door as he was due home any minute now.

Arthur pulled on to the driveway with his mouth wide open as he looked up at the house. He got out of his car and saw the santa and reindeers in the garden all lit up, another santa that was waving that said 'HO HO HO' on his chest, flashing in different coloured lights, there were lights all around the front door and a couple of dancing snowmen either side of the 'welcome' mat which, Arthur noticed, was replaced with a mat that said '_Merry Christmas_'.

Arthur sighed and walked in the house. The first thing that caught his eye was the windows going up the stairs. They were covered in lights with miniture christmas trees in the middle. Arthur took his coat off and slowly walked into the living room to see a six foot christmas tree in the middle of the front window, the window itself had lights in it. There was tinsel around every side table, coffee table and draped over every picture. He looked at the fire place to see lights around there along with baubles dangling from the shelf.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "MERLIN."

Arthur turned and saw Merlin poke his head around the door frame looking guilty.

"No wonder you look guilty. What is all of this Merlin. I said a tree with some lights, tinsel and baubles."

"I went shopping for a tree and I kept seeing things, so I put them in the trolley."

"How many lights are in the front window?"

"200."

"How many on the tree?"

"240."

"How many around the fireplace?"

"100."

"The stairs?"

"60 each window."

"Our room?"

"100."

"The two spare rooms?"

"100 each. But that's it."

"That's it. Well that's alright then." Arthur said sarcastically. "Fucking hell Merlin, that's 960 lights altoghether and that's not counting how many there is in the fucking garden. This place looks like santas grotto, there'll be fucking planes landing."

"Now you're being stupid Arthur."

"I'm being stupid? Who was the one that went over the top when he promised all he would do is put up a tree?"

"That's all I did put up. I promised that's all I would do and that's all I did."

"Who did all of this then? Santa's little helpers?"

"Lancelot and Gwen."

Arthur blinked. "Oh very clever. You promised you wouldn't put them up but you never mentioned anyone else."

"Arthur-"

"I doin't want to hear it Merlin. I don't want all of this. I want it all down."

"I, I, I. Me, me, me. It's all about you Arthur. What about what I want? Growing up I never had any of this because we couldn't afford it, all we had was a tree and that only because of our neighbour. I am finally able to afford to buy decorations and make it really look like christmas and I still can't because YOU don't want it."

"I had all of this growing up Merlin."

"And I didn't. Can't you at least let me have this one year?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm going for a shower." he said and walked past Merlin without even looking at him.

When Merlin knew Arthur was in the bathroom. He took his phone from his pocket and text Gwen. _"You were right. He flipped his lid. He wants them all taking down."_

Five minutes later he got a text back. _"You know what to do then don't you ;)"_

Merlin smiled and looked up at the ceiling where he could hear Arthur moving about upstairs.

* * *

Later that night Merlin was actually glad when Arthur went to bed. He hated the awkward silence and the slamming about. About ten o'clock Merlin wrapped up warm and quietly went outside to take the decorations down. After he took them all down, he crept back inside went into the kitchen to get what he needed. When he put what he needed on the inside of his coat at the back, he went back outside and simply stood and let the snow fall, landing on his head and shoulders, he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time to see it was quarter to one in the morning he smiled and started to ring Arthur.

Arthur woke up to a ringing noise and it took a few seconds to realise that it was his phone. He propped himself up on his elbow and picked his phone up. When he saw it was Merlin ringing him, he looked over his shoulder to find the space next to him empty.

"Merlin?"

_"Arthur."_

"Where are you?"

_"I've locked myself out, I need you to let me in." _

Arthur heard Merlin's teeth chattering over the phone. He jumped out of bed, not bothered that he was in just his boxer shorts he rushed downstairs and unlocked the front door, he opened it to find Merlin stood on the doorstep, arms wrapped around himself, shaking whilst his teeth were chattering. Without thinking, Arthur pulled Merlin close to him and hugged him. "Babe you're freezing."

"I know. I was out there for half hour before I realised that I had my phone in my pocket."

Arthur dragged him inside. "What were you doing outside at this time of night?"

"I've took the decorations down. I thought that I'd take the ones outside down first, then do the ones inside. I was hoping to get it done so that when you woke up in the morning it will all be gone."

Arthur put his hands on Merlin's face and felt the cold from Merlin's cheeks, he pressed his warm lips to Merlin's cold ones. He pulled away and looked Merlin in the eye. "Babe, I'm sorry." he hugged Merlin, who welcomed it gratefully and returned it. "I was wrong to say what I said." Arthur pulled away from him again. "We are going to go to bed, where I can warm you up." he said with a smirk. "And tomorrow morning we will put the decorations back up."

Merlin looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Really Merlin."

"You promise?"

"Merlin you have my word. I promise that we will put the decorations back up tomorrow and all of them will stay up untill next year."

Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur. "Thank you Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "Lets get you out of these clothes." Arthur unzipped Merlin's coat and found it wierd when it felt heavier than it should be. "What's in here?" Arthur rumaged through the pokets and found two small hot water bottles that were red hot. He looked at Merlin who was looking at him sheepishly. "I thought you was cold, your teeth were chattering, you were shivering, how could you be when you have two red hot water bottles keeping you warm?"

"It was put on. But I got what I wanted."

"Which is?"

"Not only have you apologised first and said that I could keep up the decorations, you've also promised me that you will help me and that they will stay up until next year."

"You tricked me."

Merlin nodded. "Rather well I think."

Arthur knew that he should be angry, but seeing the look on Merlin's face, he couldn't help but smile. "Come on. Lets go to bed. If we are to put up decorations, we'll have a long day ahead of us." Arthur said as he took a hold of Merlin's hand and led him upstairs.

"Well I'm wide awake and I've now woke you up. So seeing as we are both now wide awake, it will be a long night too." Merlin said as he slipped his hand from Arthur's and wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and let it slide down and rest firmly on his behind.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. And for those who couldn't wait for Arthur's reaction. I hope I've pleased you and done well._

_Until next time xx_

_Review? :)_


End file.
